Reunited And It Feels So Good
by storyreader51
Summary: No, it’s not another songfic! Brick Flagg and his fiancée think back to how they met up since separating in high school. This is my entry for MrDrP's Valentine's Day contest. Read and review, please!


Reunited (And It Feels So Good)

Summary: (No, it's not another songfic!) Brick Flagg and his fiancée think back to how they met up since separating in high school.

All characters © the mouse

Story by me!

Rated: T

"Hey, lover." Brick Flagg, my fiancée, said as he came up to me and gave me a kiss.

I leaned in and kissed him back.

"How did it go with Kim?" he asked.

"It was 'awk-weird', to use one of her terms. I mean we haven't exactly talked in a couple of years."

"But she's cool with it? About us?" he asked as he led me to our couch.

I straddled his lap. "Yeah, she is. You know, it was harder for me to tell to her than it was to tell Tara. I mean, I was more involved with Tara than I was with Kim. It just felt funny telling her that we hooked up again after all these years. I'm just glad Ron wasn't there."

"Why? I'm sure he'd be cool with us being together."

"I don't know if I could face him. Anyway, Kim said she would tell him for me."

"Did you tell her how we hooked up?"

"I told her most of how we met."

"What did you say?" Brick asked.

"I told her that we met at a performance. You were there with a friend, and I was there as the 'star', more or less. We accidentally bumped into one another. After introducing us, your friend had to go, because the event was for a college project. He was impressed that we knew each other from the 'old days.'"

I continued, "I was there alone, which was unique, even for me. I asked you to stay and talk. We talked for what must have been hours, just catching up. We exchanged phone numbers. You called me almost every night, just to talk. Eventually, I found myself waiting for your phone calls. You said one night that the timing of us hooking up again was ironic, because I was completely surprised when you asked me to come to your birthday party. You almost begged me to come."

"Yeah, I did, didn't I? And, I was glad and thrilled that you showed up that night." Brick said, gently stroking my knuckles.

I started to purr. "Can I continue?" I asked with a joke in my voice.

"Of course, my love." He then gave me another kiss.

"Thank you. Where was I?"

"My birthday party." Brick reminded me.

"Oh yeah. Well, anyway, I told her how we ended up doing a little too much drinking, and since it was just the two of us left, you leaned in and kissed me.

"At first I was shocked. I thought 'NO! There's no way he felt like that about me, given our history. It's gotta be the alcohol!' We talked a little more after that kiss."

Brick gave me the hairy eyeball.

"Ok, A LOT MORE! I realized then and there you were really falling for me. I was flattered. Then, we were passionately kissing again."

"After that round of kissing, we went back to my place, since my parents were paying for it, and you didn't want to disturb you roommate. I told Kim that we spent the entire night making love. That next morning, when I found you in bed with me, I found I was watching you while you slept. It was then I found my 'soul mate'."

"We were inseparable since then on. After that semester, I asked you to move in with me. You took me to re introduce me to your parents. This time, however, it was as your lover, and I took you to mine."

"You convinced me to tell all our old friends. I wasn't so sure. It took us being a couple for a little while, but eventually I felt you were right. I felt as if I had to tell both Kim and Tara. Tara was closer, both in location and in my life. I felt I had to tell her first. Telling Kim was just a bonus." I smiled.

"What?" Brick asked.

"I told them both about us getting married next month. You know, that 'nice, quiet' civil service one we talked about? They both want to be there for the services!"

"So, how did Kim take it?"

"Well, she was shocked, at first. But when I told her, she became happy for me. I swear, that girl cannot hold a grudge!"

We held each other's hands for a few minutes.

I turned to Brick. "I love you, Brick Flagg." And gave him a soulful kiss.

"And, I love you too, Josh Mankey."

A/N: This will be my submission for Mr.DR.P's Valentine's Day contest.

I was told it had to be an "alternative" couple, rather than your "regular" couple. (Funny how one can 'interpret' the rules!)

Liked it? Great! Let me know. Hated it? Ok. STILL let me know

"Todah Rabah" goes to Ran Hakubi for beta-ing of this story.


End file.
